<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Making mountains out of molehills by Aziria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512285">Making mountains out of molehills</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria'>Aziria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28512285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziria/pseuds/Aziria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill and Dipper meet, grow, meet again, grow up some more, fall in love and act like idiots in that particular order.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bill Cipher/Dipper Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Making mountains out of molehills</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My gift for http://queenofthefaces.tumblr</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Kids, how would you like to go to a ball" Ford, who came back every night thanks to a teleporter, said as he stepped inside the drawing room, Mabel was practicing her embroidery and Dipper was nose deep inside a book, Stanley was asleep on a couch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A ball!" Mabel was the first to react "Can I get a new dress?! Is it in the palace?! I want a pink dress!" The twelve year old yelled excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the prince's  birthday, and I think you kids are old enough to attend a ball" it would be their first time visiting the castle and though they had attended many small gatherings nothing came close to the grandeur of a castle ball.They had seen the castle's exterior a few times while visiting the kingdom's capital and like most people they were mesmerized by its size and beauty, the Ciphers loved gold it was their kingdom's main export too so of course there had to be gold in the castle, on the exterior as well as the interior, the imperial castle was a sight to behold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When is it?" Dipper, who had lowered his book at the news, asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In two weeks" he said "It's enough time to get Mabel a dess, and get you a nice suit"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mabel has many dresses and I have a suit or two"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of which are appropriate for this kind of event, don't worry I'm not like Stanley I don't mind splurging a bit every now and then"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" Did I hear my name?" Stan, who had just woken up, said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>" We are taking the kids to a ball, take the kids to the seamstress tomorrow Mabel needs a dress and Dipper a suit"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ain't paying for some fan..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not paying for anything" sighed Ford " I am, unfortunately I'm terribly busy so I'm asking you to do it"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great, so when is this ball you mention?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In two weeks, I'm sure you're going for the free food but I expect you to dress accordingly"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, whatever, I see you've got a stick up your ass as usual" Mabel laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grunkle Stan said ass!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Language Stanley!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't forget to take them to seamstress" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, sure, whatever"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dipper, I'm counting on you to remind him" Dipper just nodded. He was excited but he wasn't as vocal about it as his sister. He'd watched the exchange quietly but he was as excited as Mabel, he wasn't really interested in the ball per se, he wasn't a social butterfly like Mabel, large gatherings were uncomfortable for him, but he was curious to see the castle, he'd seen it's exteriors a few times and he could only imagine how it would look on the inside so this was his chance to check it out.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"Dipper!  the castle! It's soooo big!" Mabel yelled, looking at the castle through the window from her seat inside the carriage. Her dress was, according to Dipper, a pink monstrosity, sparkly and with some pastel accents, she had been adamant it be that way, Dipper had gone for a simple dark blue suit, nothing extravagant. It didn't matter if their clothes were ridiculous or too simple, they were too young and without much status which meant people wouldn't pay much attention to them anyway, rural nobles with little political power like them were usually ignored. The only noteworthy thing about them was being related to Ford, one of the greatest wizards in the kingdom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the imperial castle Mabel,of course it's big" Dipper had read about it, built two hundred years ago the imperial castle of Cipher was a gorgeous piece of architecture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their territory, located on the outskirts of the city, was 4 hours away from the capital so they decided to rent a room in a inn half an hour away from the castle. Unfortunately Ford's teleportation device could teleport more than one person, and they couldn't all own one, after all they were extremely expensive, Ford was given one because of his position as a distinguished wizard in the institute of magical research.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long until we get there?" asked Mabel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not much, were almost at the gates, but with this much traffic" In front and behind them were carriages, some simple, like theirs and others so extravagant they might cost even more than their house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've asked that like 30 times" Dipper sighed in annoyance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine Dipper, your sister is just excited" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took them a couple more minutes to get to the castle, and some more to get in. The sun was descending when they got into the carriage, and by the time they got inside the castle it was dark outside. As soon as they entered  Mabel ran down the stairs and into the crowd with a worried Ford on her trail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll be over there if you need me" said Stan, pointing  at a table full of food, Dipper just nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stan and Ford weren't the best of caretakers,moments like these just reminded him, but they had raised them in their parents stead and Dipper was grateful for that. With this many knights this place was pretty safe anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dipper decided to wander through the ballroom, there wasn't much for him to do anyway. He spent around an hour exploring as much as he could of the interior, eventually he wandered into the garden, illuminated by the moon and the light from the castle. It was a fairytale castle garden with a hedge maze that Dipper intended on exploring. He entered, hoping it wouldn't be too hard, Ford would certainly worry if he took too long.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took Dipper a while to find the center of the hedge maze, a fountain unlike any he'd seen before with a statue of the first king in the middle. He didn't realize at first but he wasn't alone, there was someone sitting on the fountain. His steps might have alerted them of his presence, they stood up and turned around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who 's there?"  Dipper hoped he wasn't breaking any rules or anything by being there, guests were allowed outside, he was sure. The person spotted him and approached slowly, carefully, Dipper was glued to the spot "A kid?" The person, a man if his voice was any indication said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I’m Dipper!" He blurted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laughed</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I scared you kid" he closed the distance between them and bent his knees to be at level with Dipper "Name's William but you can call me Bill" he smiled, Dipper couldn't see well because it was dark but something about this man, Bill, drew him in, he wasn’t sure but maybe it had something to do with his amazing scent.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>……………………………</b>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 14 Dipper enrolled in one of the most prestigious academies in the kingdom. Much to Ford’s disappointment Dipper was interested in joining the combat department. Mabel on the other hand was interested in the fashion department. They had been homeschooled by Ford up until this point so this was a new experience for them, this was also the first time ever they’d spend this much time away from home.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel had no problem making friends at the girl’s dorm but for Dipper just meeting his roommate was awkward, fortunately he wasn’t really interested in him, they just set up some rules to make things easier if they were to sleep in the same room. Dipper liked him whatever his name was, like Dipper he didn’t care for exchanging pleasantries.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The first month went by smoothly for the both of them, Dipper balanced his free time between studying at the library and doing combat training, he even met someone to train with.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One day on his way to class he was suddenly pulled into an empty classroom by a really beautiful person, a blond with golden eyes, a beautiful smile and a familiar scent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s you!  It would have been embarrassing had I gotten the wrong person don’t you think Pine Tree?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Pine Tree? I’m sorry but I don’t know who”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You wound me!” he exclaimed dramatically “Then again we met ages ago so it’s understandable” the blond, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who apparently didn’t understand what personal space is</span>
  </em>
  <span>, said “I’m your future king though so I expect my subjects to know who I am”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“William Cipher, as in the prince William Cipher!” Dipper was shocked, he bowed immediately “I’m so sorry your Highness!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Get up! I didn’t mean for you to do that” he said annoyed “My position doesn’t matter that much here so please don’t do that Pine Tree”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, okay” Dipper straightened his back “Wait? Pine Tree?” He thought he heard it wrong the first time but now that he had heard it a second, he was sure, why was he calling him ´Pine Tree´?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Your last name is Pines, right?” Dipper jus nodded “And you smell just like a pine tree too so I thought that nickname suited you, don’t you like it?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine” Though it was odd for him to say that he smelled like pine trees, Dipper hadn’t presented so he wasn’t supposed to have much of a scent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You should call me Bill”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No way, I can’t do such a thing your high- I mean Prince William”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Seriously?” he sighed “I want us to be friends Pine Tree, you can’t call me </span>
  <em>
    <span>your highness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, or prince and William is too long”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, what if I call you that whenever it’s just the two of us? I couldn’t possibly act so casual with you in front of others but…”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I get it, I get it, fine, that’s a start” fortunately Bill agreed “Now we're friends” </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill made a point of meeting Dipper any chance he got; he would crash his sparring practices with Wendy, his study sessions, and insisted on having tea with Dipper, he’d get invited over to the prince’s room, unlike the rests of the students he didn’t have a roommate and he had a tea room and bathroom all to himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was a month after their meeting during tea time that Dipper decided to ask.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“So… we met before?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“what?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You said we met before, the day you pulled me into that classroom” he explained “I’m sorry but I don’t recall meeting you before so”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It was two years ago, at the garden in the castle, I must say you grew up a lot” Dipper barely reached his armpits before but now he was just a couple centimeters shorter than Bill.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two years ago, at the ball?” Dipper now remembered, the kind stranger who led him out of the hedge maze, it was Prince William!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I asked around but there didn’t seem to be any nobles with the name ´Dipper´” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s a nickname,” Dipper said sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I know, one day I saw you here and asked around” Bill smiled “Mason Pines son of the former count of Pines” their parents passed away in an accident when they were very young, a topic he didn’t really like “Your granduncles are running the territory, right?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>  “Yes” Mabel and him never got to meet their paternal grandparents, their mother wasn’t on good terms with her parents and somehow, they ended up with Stan and Ford, who oversaw their territory until they were old enough so one of them could inherit the title.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bill prided himself on being good at reading people and though Dipper was hiding it he could tell besides such a topic is sure to be uncomfortable for anyone “Well, I’m not really interested in your background, and I don’t wish to make you uncomfortable”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Changing topics, I was wondering…why Dipper?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh!” Well, that wasn’t something Dipper really talked about, he didn’t really mind it but most people just used the nickname without asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If perhaps it’s another topic you prefer not to touch then we can just talk about something else”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine” Dipper smiled, he’d grown fond of the nickname over the years “I was born with a mark on my forehead, it looks kind of like the Big Dipper so…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? May I see it?” Bill’s interest was piqued, for someone to have such a unique mark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s really nothing special” kids used to make fun of it but that stopped over the years and most people who asked to see it would lose interest quickly, still Dipper felt self-conscious about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m curious but if you really don’t want to show me” Bill liked teasing Dipper but if it was something that really made Dipper uncomfortable as opposed to getting him a bit flustered, he didn’t want to do that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, just don’t laugh” Dipper lifted his bangs to show Bill “I let my hair grow to hide it because kids made fun of it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s part of you, so I like it” Dipper blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“ Whatever, you’re weird Bill” Bill just laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper grew to like Bill pretty quickly, he was a nice guy, sort of, he liked to tease Dipper and he would interrupt his sparring practices and his study time but he didn't really mind, and Bill, Bill couldn't help but like Dipper, he was a smart kid, very dedicated too, though Bill didn’t like seeing him bruised from his sword and physical combat training.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s someone I like” Bill almost dropped his cup. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He didn’t think there would ever be something that would make his heart sink as much as it did with those words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Other than studying, practicing and hanging out with him Dipper didn’t do much so Bill wondered who he liked considering he didn't really talk to that many people. Still, his Pine Tree was handsome, he'd heard kids talking about the Pine twins, Mabel was well known in school despite being a country noble, she was kind, energetic and well-mannered and on top of that an alpha, her brother though serious was an extremely smart kid who would always come second on most tests and he was also skilled with a sword despite that being his first year in the academy. The only problem was that unlike his sister he hadn’t presented.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have many friends, there’s my sister but you know how she is…” Mabel liked playing matchmaker, she was quite good at it too but Dipper didn’t like how nosy she was, Bill found Mabel quite interesting, she was easy to talk to too and the girl had even embroidered a cute handkerchief for him! </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see” Bill resisted the urge to sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to confess but she’s with this guy…, they’re not a couple but they spend a lot of time together” he said “And she’s going to graduate in a couple of months. Ah… Bill knew who he was talking about: Wendy Corduroy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, me too” it came out with some bitterness, here he was, the most beautiful omega in the Kingdom, a prince! And Dipper was talking about the child of some lowly Baron?!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper spent a couple more minutes ranting about his crush much to Bill’s annoyance.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry Dipper couldn’t make it, he’s busy”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that Bill had graduated, they could no longer see his as often, on weekends if they weren’t busy, they’d visit Stan and Ford but sometimes Bill would invite them to spend the weekend at the castle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I understand” he was still disappointed though. The last time he saw Dipper was 2 months ago and he missed him terribly, he’d missed him ever since he graduated, it just wasn’t enough seeing him every once in a while.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like Bill expected, Dipper had a growth spurt, his voice changed too, this Dipper looked nothing like the twelve-year-old Bill had encountered for the first time in the castle’s garden, he still had the scent of pines and petrichor, it was stronger too, unfortunately he had yet to present, something that puzzled Bill greatly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much has happened, Dipper keeps getting more popular and he keeps rejecting people but nothing new” Dipper had become one of the academy’s greatest swordsman and no longer the second but now the first in tests. Bill had heard it before on letters he’d exchange with Mabel and just before graduating he’d seen how Dipper had gone from an awkward kid to a cool stoic looking guy in the eyes of his peers “Don’t worry he’s still single” Bill narrowed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s none of my business whether he’s single or not”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Mabel exclaimed “you’ve got like a huge crush on my brother” Mabel had an eye for those things. When Dipper introduced them, she noticed how Bill looked at his brother, she couldn’t quite get it but there was a longing of sorts in his gaze, Bill now looked at Dipper with the unmistakable eyes of someone deeply in love, Mabel was sure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I really don’t know what you’re” Bill had come to terms with his feelings some time before graduating though he didn’t think he was that obvious about it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t play dumb” she rolled her eyes “I could even help you”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let me tell you I”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t doubt your matchmaking skills but the situation is complicated” to Bill Dipper was more than a crush, Dipper was Bill’s fated pair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not, you’re the one making it complicated by not confessing!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look shooting star, it’s really not that simple, okay?” Bill was getting irritated, the reason he hadn’t made a move was because he was waiting for Dipper to present and hopefully, he’d feel it too.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, it is, you’re just a coward Bill!” Mabel was losing her cool too, she was sure Dipper felt something similar to what Bill felt, Dipper would talk about Bill most of the time and whenever he sent Bill a letter, he’d write a thousand just to get the perfect letter to send and she’d seen the way he looked at Bill too, it was something quite similar to Bill’s gaze on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your brother is my fated pair Mabel!” it wasn’t like Bill to raise his voice but he didn't appreciate being called a coward “He’s my fated pair and I’m waiting for him to realize okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mabel wasn’t expecting that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“fated? you’re saying my brother is your fated pair?” Bill nodded. Fated pairs were a special thing, something that was solely reserved for alpha-omega couples, the chances of finding your fated pair were slim but if you did you wouldn’t be able to love anyone else ever. That was how special fated pairs were.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At 17 Mason Pines had his first rut, it came a little late which wasn't common, though it wasn't unheard of, there'd been a couple of cases like Dipper's before. The rut was as horrible as his sister had described. He was sent home as soon as the symptoms started showing and he spent his rut locked in his room back at home.  It lasted an entire week and Dipper didn't really feel different afterwards. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was almost a year after Dipper had his rut that Bill lost it, not pressuring Dipper be damned he'd tell him. He decided to tell him during his birthday ball. And so that day Bill and Dipper snuck out of the party and into the gardens as they usually would to walk through the hedge maze together.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We do this every year” said Dipper as they entered the maze.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“They still get mad at me, because I’m supposed to be greeting guests and meeting alphas” Bill didn’t need that, he hadn’t told anyone other than Mabel but if this worked out then he wouldn’t have to worry about that anymore, because fated pairs were so special there was a decree protecting fated pairs in case their families tried keeping them apart.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, yeah Ford and Stan don’t really care about that but Mabel has already gotten a couple of courtship proposals” Bill had heard from Mabel, none of the suitors interested her.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s annoying, even if I’m getting the crown, I still need to bear an heir” The Cipher Kingdom was one of the few Kingdoms where omegas could inherit the throne, they still had to marry for appearance sake but it didn’t matter who fathered the heir and so traditionally only omegas or women could inherit the throne.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Dipper didn´t really like this conversation, he’d come to terms with his feelings some time after Bill graduated, he still didn’t understand the extent of said feelings completely but something about Bill drew him in and the thought of Bill mating with some random alpha, or anyone really, awakened a primitive and possessive part of him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you Pine Tree?” Bill didn’t want to know about Dipper’s love life, if he had any, he just couldn’t say ´</span>
  <em>
    <span>hey we’re soulmates´ </span>
  </em>
  <span>out of, nowhere could he?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m interested in someone, actually”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh?” Bill stopped walking “you’ve got to be fucking kidding me!” he couldn’t do this again.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is it this time?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The person you like”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it, I was just thinking out loud” he said sheepishly, he couldn’t tell Bill that he liked him it wasn’t the right time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Forget it?!” Now Bill was angry “How can I forget it!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bill why are you…?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Why am I acting like this?” Dipper was really confused with Bill’s reaction “because I like you!</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You what?” Now Dipper was even more confused and a little hopeful.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I like you; I can’t help it! But you, first it was Wendy and now you like someone else?” Bill wasn’t angry at Dipper, he wasn’t to blame, if he liked someone else, still this all felt terribly unfair to Bill, Dipper was his fated pair and yet here he was with his one-sided feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You like me? As in romantically?” Dipper thought in that moment that the two of them were idiots and he started laughing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“you’re laughing?” Was Dipper trying to further annoy him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Because it’s funny” and a little ridiculous “Before there’s a misunderstanding just let me get something straight” there already seemed to be a communication problem here “I like someone and that someone is you” This wasn’t how he planned to confess, he wanted to wait, get into the army, get a good position, a title, Bill was a prince so when Dipper realized he liked him, he also realized that there was a huge different in their statuses, Dipper didn’t have any political power, lands or riches.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t you just say that?” Now Bill had embarrassed himself with that outburst “We could’ve avoided this whole drama”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You could’ve confessed too you know” Dipper sighed “What a mess, I didn’t want to confess like this, I wanted to wait a bit, graduate, get into the army, get a good position”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bill wanted to laugh, and cry at the same time. Here he was waiting for Dipper to have his rut and Dipper was waiting to gain status, which wasn´t necessary because they were fated pairs, no one would dare object their relationship.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re worried about my parents or anyone opposing our relationship, you don’t have to” There was one more thing he needed Dipper to know, because apparently, he didn’t “We’re fated pairs Pine Tree” he said “Have you ever felt funny while around me? Drawn in? Is it painful to be apart from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that you mention it” There had always been something about Bill that Dipper couldn’t quite understand, something that made him want to be around the omega as much as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew it from the moment I met you six years ago, not that I could tell a twelve-year-old I had just met that we were soulmates” Bill himself wasn’t sure how to react back then “So I offered to get you out of the maze and then  asked around to see who you were” it Bill didn’t know how to feel back teen but something prompted him to get the kids information “I knew who you were long before I saw you again at the academy, I even knew you were going to enroll” he didn’t approach Dipper immediately he waited for him to settle down a bit while he decided how to proceed, even then he wasn’t sure how to feel about him “I got as much information on you as I could and I even kept an eye on you those two years before we met again”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s actually a bit creepy” Bill was aware of how strange it was but back then he just wanted to feel closer to Dipper.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m aware that it was a little extreme” He blushed “But what was I supposed to do?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine, it’s kind of cute” It made sense too, Bill seemed to know him really well right from the start “So… what now?” Dipper despite his popularity didn’t have interest in dating he’d just liked two people in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“We tell my parents so they stop pestering me to meet other alphas” While the idea pleased Dipper he felt like maybe it was a little too soon for that.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe we should wait a bit? I mean we just confessed? Sort of so…” Things had an order “I should start an official courtship; I do need the approval of your parents but…” He had wanted to wait but now that they had confessed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Or you could just shut up and kiss me and well just figure out the rest later” Dipper was standing like 6 feet away from him and Bill didn’t like that “Unless you don´t- “</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bill couldn’t finish the sentence as Dipper chose that moment to close the distance between them, Bill didn’t really understand what was happening until Dipper’s face was right in front of his, with a gentle grip on his chin he tilted Bills face upwards. Something Dipper loved about Bill were his eyes, he had always found the color fascinating, there was his scent too, he couldn’t quite describe it but it felt flowery, though Dipper couldn’t think of a flower with such a nice scent it was sweet but not cloying, fresh and pure like the air back home, Bill´s mere presence gave him a sense of comfort. He didn’t move just dive in for the kiss, he was waiting for a sign, to stop or kiss him and oh how he wanted to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Bill was taken aback, Dipper became bolder as he grew up but he could tell Dipper was still insecure and awkward he just did his best to hide it, but for him to be so bold, it was kind of hot. His Pine Tree was red up to the tips of his ears and if the heat he felt on his own face was anything to go by he was probably in a similar state of redness, he wasn’t sure if the thumping was his heart or Dipper’s but the sound was deafening, Dippers touch felt amazing and his scent was making him dizzy. Their gazes were locked, Bill just wanted Dipper to kiss him, was he waiting for confirmation? Bill had said it as a joke but he really did want Dipper to kiss him, he closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Just do it”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as he said it, he felt the gentle press of lips on his own, it was just a peck, sweet and chaste but it left a tingling sensation on his lips, he regretted not doing this sooner. Mabel was right things really were that simple</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s a little late.</p><p>I was so excited when I got your wish list, I love a/b/o Au’s (though I usually read/write alpha Bill/omega Dipper) and I love fantasy too. I came up with this idea and got second thoughts when I had like a thousand words written so I decided to just go with what I had. I hope you liked it, I had fun writing it.</p><p>I hope it doesn’t feel too rushed, I feel like I tried writing a lot of things into this one short piece. </p><p>Happy new year! (though I’m a day late)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>